


[Fanvid] he was a good boy, they say

by actiaslunaris (VesperRegina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/actiaslunaris
Summary: '...sad, but on your way'
Relationships: Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 2





	[Fanvid] he was a good boy, they say

**Author's Note:**

> Music is "Duncan" by Sarah Slean.

**Author's Note:**

> Download [130 MB @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rmhx8y60qm9xg6d/goodboy.zip/file). Can also be [reblogged at Tumblr.](https://actiaslunaris.tumblr.com/post/189864477082/)


End file.
